


Спутники и кольца || Moons & Rings

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [7]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2012, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Откуда пришла Луна? Откуда взялись кольца Сатурна? А это больно - лопать спутники?Гея (aka Земля)/Тейя (aka Луна), Сатурн и его спутники.ФБ-2012.
Relationships: Planet Earth/Moon | Earth's Moon (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Just space || Просто космос [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549





	1. Гея и Тейя

Солнце играло молодыми лучами, лаская своих новорожденных детей: каменную малышню, возмущающуюся лавой и вулканами, и заносчивых, неопытных гигантов, пыхтящих и стремящихся взорваться в звезду-двойник. Где-то на окраине, совсем далеко, так, что Солнце могло увидеть, лишь прищурив пятна, копошились крошки-карлики. Их дальние родственники, такие же маленькие каменные чудики, стремительно носились между гигантами и каменными.  
Прямо под горячим солнечным боком бурчал и клацал взрывами крошечный комок. Он так порывисто выбрасывал магму, что линии выбросов издали напоминали крылья. Четко очерченные, состоящие из множества тонких полос-всплесков, они будто несли малыша вокруг молодой звезды. «Меркурий», – подумало Солнце. Бог Меркурий, наблюдающий из центра Галактики за планетообразованием, хитро прищурился, разглядывая крестника: крошечный, суетливый, еще немой, но уже шустро подлавливающий движения в системе. Неплохого секретаря завело себе Солнце.  
Второй малыш поигрывал железным ядром, притягивая к себе пыль и осколки исключительно золотисто и серебристого цвета. Блестящий узор кокетливо складывался в спирали, синусоиды и кардиоиды. «Пусть будет Венерой», – подумало Солнце и сосредоточенно попыталось придать новоявленной красотке системы женский характер и нрав. Богиня Венера где-то возле черной дыры, усмехнулась и послала луч нежности планете-тезке.  
Третий… Идиоты третьи. Два шара сформировалось практически на одной орбите. И обе – девочки, такие девочки, что, даже постарайся сейчас Солнце перестроить их магнитные поля на мужской лад, оно бы получило только двух воительниц. А ему хватит и четвертого – потенциального хулигана, завихряющего вокруг себя потоки пыли. «О! Марсом будет!», – решило Солнце, послав луч восторга богу Марсу, как всегда, не обратившему на это никакого внимания и занятого исключительно войнушкой с соседней галактикой.  
Третьих близняшек Солнце с нежностью назвало Тейя и Гея. Богини в центре Галактики переглянулись и удрученно покачали головой: они-то знали, что две планеты на одной орбите долго не протянут.  
Две девчонки носились вокруг Солнца, едва не сталкиваясь. Пытаясь выдержать равновесие своим притяжением звезда уже неоднократно пыталась уравновесить их в точках, которые спустя какое-то время назовут именем Лагранжа. Если Гея послушно становилась в указанное место, попыхивая лавой, пылью и дымом, то Тейя – маленькая, капризная, взбалмошная, – дергалась и уносилась то вверх от протопланетного диска, почти улетая из системы, то к звезде, то от нее, то становясь на длинную, наклонную орбиту, то приближаясь на опасное расстояние к короне звезды. Толчки Тейи сносили с орбиты и Гею. Бедняжка плакала магмой и жаловалась папе-Солнцу.  
Папе-Солнцу было безумно обидно, что из-за одной хулиганки не только не может устояться целая орбита, но еще и растет риск снести к квазару вторую Венеру и буйного четвертого молодца. В конце концов, эти двое ни в чем не виноваты, спокойно стоят на своих орбитах и постепенно обрастают корой. А что делать с этой…  
  
 **Гея** : Папочка, я опять слетаю с орбиты. _(кособоко, заваливая ось вращения, уходит куда-то в направлении Солнца)_  
 **Солнце** : Стоять! _(подпихивает Гею на прежнее место)_ Тейя! ТЕЙЯ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ!  
 **Тейя** _(язвительно)_ : У меня нет матери, у меня только папочка.  
 **Солнце** _(в ярости)_ : Молчи, дура! Ты что опять устроила?! Я тебя куда ставил?  
 **Тейя** _(скептически подергивает лавовым разломом)_ : Ты же у нас СолнцЕ, среднего рода.  
 **Солнце** : Я тебе сейчас покажу, что такое средний род! _(протуберанцы достигают невиданных размеров и резко стегают поверхность Тейи)_  
 **Тейя** : Ай! За что?! Я же и так сбежать хочу! Вот выпусти меня! И никому проблем не будет!  
 **Солнце** : Балда! Сдохнешь в пустом Космосе!  
 **Тейя** : Не сдохну! Я большая, сильная планета!  
 **Солнце** : Да ты еще не сформировалась как планета! Ты всего лишь маленькая, неумелая протопланетка.  
 _Тейя злится, пытается рвануть прямо на Солнце, надавать ему что есть силы. Солнце со смехом держит ее на привязи, не пуская ни ближе, ни дальше. Пока оно отвлекается, орбиты остальных планет слегка пошатываются, но все же удерживаются старшими – горячими, суровыми гигантами, главными помощниками системного папаши.  
Тейя делает бешеный рывок и уходит из власти Солнца._  
 **Солнце** _(в ужасе)_ : КУДА?!  
 _Тейе все равно куда. Все поля и радары застилает злость, обида и всплески магмы.  
Немного придя в себя, Тейя замечает прямо перед собой холодное скопище пыли. Ее пронзают далекие лучи Солнца и его близнеца.  
Солнце тормозит ее перед самым вылетом из системы._  
 **Солнце** _(плюясь протуберанцами)_ : Идиотище!  
 _Тейя молча, обиженно становится на орбиту._  
  
Мысль сбежать из системы не покидала Тейю. Она молча, даже не фыркая, сносила ласковое урчание близняшки, снисходительное обращение Венеры, бодрую, безвредную, но назойливую агрессию Марса… Меркурий-секретарь улыбался ей жалкими полями, а Тейя медленно летела, высчитывая лучший момент для рывка. Рывка из системы, рывка на волю. Конечно, это было сложно: она же под самым боком папаши сидит, это тебе не плутонианская окраина. Вон, даже имена этим дальним ребятам дали в честь самых мрачных и мощных богов: Плутон, Нептун, Уран… Или вот еще Юпитер и Сатурн: оба неудавшиеся звездочки-близнецы, а планеты из них вышли хоть куда, кого угодно выпихнут и сами сбегут. Одна проблема: они-то бежать не хотят. А Тейя хочет.  
  
Удобное положение не заставило себя ждать.  
Солнце как раз отвернулось в сторону Юпитера, который яростно третировал пояс астероидов. Папаша пытался успокоить и образумить дурное дитя, которое, будучи в ярости, могло разнести полсистемы.  
Тейя потянула нить притяжения. Тугая, невидимая и тонкая, как леска, она была связана с такими же нитями, тянущимися между всеми планетами. Натяжение почувствовала Венера, но не обратила внимания: мало ли, что тут происходит, это вон все Юпитер бузит. Крошка Меркурий потолкал в бок Солнце, но в ответ получил раздраженным протуберанцем по растресканной морде: Солнцу не до того.  
Ну, не до того, так не до того. Тейя ухмыльнулась и потянула нить сильней. Дернула на себя, подсекла, увела в сторону и сорвалась в пропасть.  
  
 **Солнце** : КУДА?! ЧТО?! ГДЕ?! КАК?! КТО?! ТЕЙЯААААААААА!!!  
 **Венера** _(в панике)_ : Она на меня летит! Боги мои квазары! Она убьет меня! _(кружится, наклоняется, уворачивается)_  
 **Марс** : Давай, лети ко мне! Я тебя своим спутником сделаю!  
 **Меркурий** : Балда! Она слишком большая, двойной планетой будете!  
 **Марс** : Сам балда! Я спутник хочу!  
 **Солнце** : МОЛЧАААААТЬ!!!  
  
Тейя слетела с орбиты, но просчиталась с направлением: теперь ее несло по замысловатой кривой, огибающей Солнце под невероятным углом и на непредсказуемо длинном расстоянии.  
Протопланета отлетела так далеко, что горячая лава успела застыть, сковав жесткой коркой бока Тейи. Она едва шевелилась: каждое движение ядром или мантией доставляло нескончаемую боль, пронзавшую насквозь тело планеты. Затянутые шрамы разломов саднили и чесались.  
Новая орбита выносила Тейю почти к Облаку Оорта. Вокруг злобно шипели новорожденные кометы, плавали тихони-плутоиды. Протопланета едва успевала уворачиваться от столкновений. Пара комет прошла в опасной близости, а одна умудрилась-таки вписаться в Тейю. Атмосферы не было, поэтому лед кометы даже не успел толком растаять и цельным куском впился в бок планеты. Холодные, острые края разорвали кору и смягчились, скруглившись, только в мантии. Ось качнулась, наклонилась, а зачатки полюсов поменялись местами.  
Тейя захныкала, почесав магнитным полем побитый бок. Чесать было неудобно: новые направления полей были неосвоены и двигались как попало. А комета задела самую болезненную трещину: корка на ней едва заросла, предельно стянув края разлома. Теперь их приходилось заращивать вновь. Лава застывала быстро, почти не растекаясь и не залечивая.  
  
Солнце внимательно следило за нерадивым дитём. Опыт и расчет подсказывали, что орбита сместилась самым катастрофическим образом, и теперь вряд ли что-то позволить спасти двух близняшек. Звезда направила свои мысли к богам-покровителям. Те печально качнулись, и богиня Тейя уткнулась в плечо старшей Геи.  
  
Согретая теплом звезды Тейя распушила поля, фырча, выстрелила лавой в сторону Марса. Тот хмыкнул и выпустил мощный залп Олимпом.  
Гея скользила по своей орбите, скользила, ощущая себя ее полной и безраздельной хозяйкой. Ее довольные поля светились покоем. Похоже, ей уже удалось забыть сестру. Сколько она прокрутила оборотов? Пять? Десять? Марс шепнул, что около сотни.  
Тейя пригнула магнитное поле и прицелилась. Гея плыла, планомерно пересекая траекторию сестры. И зачем целится? И так принесет.  
Солнце потянуло на себя орбиту хулиганки. Но было поздно. В ничего не подозревающую Гею летел покоцанный, израненный шар, покрытый рваными разломами.  
  
 **Солнце** _(встревоженно)_ : Гея, детка, ты можешь лететь чуть быстрее? Или чуть медленней?  
 **Гея** _(удивленно)_ : Папенька, ты же сам говорил, что торопиться нельзя, и медлить нельзя, и скорость должна быть постоянной…  
 **Солнце** _(готово вырывать протуберанцы с корнем))_ : Гея, деточка, иногда нужно поторопиться… _(пытается подпихнуть планету, увести от удара)_  
 **Гея** : Зачем?  
 **Тейя** : Незачем. Незачем тебе уже торопиться.  
 **Гея** _(радостно)_ : Сестренка! Ты жива! Я так скучала! Так скучала! А ты помнишь, как мы в последний раз поругались с Марсом?! Он же до сих пор дуется! А ты, как балда, улетела квазар пойми куда! Тейя! Тейя?.. Тейя!!!  
 **Тейя** : Что?  
 **Гея** : Не надо, Тейя! Зачем?..  
 **Тейя** : Что не надо? Давай! Полетим вместе! Далеко! Туда, где живет Плутон! Туда, где живут кометы! Знаешь, какие они колючие? Знаешь, как они разрывают заледеневшую, сухую кору?! Знаешь, как входят в густую, липкую мантию?! _(голос Тейи срывается в рыдания, впервые за долгое время она ощущает не физическую боль)_ А знаешь, как ржет Плутон?!  
 **Гея** : Нет… _(Гея теряется, жалобно плачет своим первым дождем)_ Тейя, не улетай! Папа Солнце! Папа Солнце! Верни мне Тейю!  
 **Солнце** : Тейя, деточка, не егози, дай я тебя на место поставлю.  
 **Тейя** : Хрен тебе!  
  
Удар пришелся в северное полушарие.  
Перед ним воздушные, легкие магнитные поля переплелись, рисуя странные узоры в облаках дыма, выдаваемого вулканами и разломами обеих сестер. Гравитация затягивала против воли, сама Гея и была бы рада уклониться, но бежать быстрее, по совету папаши, уже не могла. Это попросту не спасло бы их.  
Тейя размазала по экватору вытекшую лаву, ее кора содрогалась от обиды и злости, как на себя, так и на всех вокруг. Разогретая, с рваной поверхностью, она стремительно летела на сестру. Притяжение Геи – более крупной и тяжелой – разорвало несколько свежих разломов. Тейя поморщилась складками на юге и разревелась магмой. Поля сильной сестры раздергивали ее собственные, и уже не Тейя наносила удар, а Гея тянула к себе нерадивую девчонку-протопланетку. Кстати, сам переход от протопланеты к планете произошел у Геи внезапно: Тейя все еще была нестабильна и корява, а ее сестра стала молодой, красивой и почти взрослой.  
Северное полушарие Геи оказалось жестким и колючим. Горные хребты едва образовались, где-то поднявшись, а где-то – просто остыв вулканами. Свежие, острые скалы впились в разгоряченный бок Тейи, которая, вопреки ожиданиям, просто проскользнула по боку Геи: о да, Солнце все же постаралось и смягчило удар!  
Такая незаметная забота взбесила Тейю. Она напрягла все свои силы, стараясь плотнее прижаться к сестре. Не получится снести совсем? Ну и ладно, но уж запомнит этот удар Гея надолго!  
Сухая, раскаленная кора Тейи проходила по мягкому боку планеты, раздирая кору и выпуская на волю горячую магму. Гея со всхлипом пыталась отстраниться, увернуться, но гравитация только сильней прижимала ее к Тейе. Два каменных шара со скрипом и громом ударились и медленно разошлись, оставляя лавоточащие раны на боках друг друга.  
Тейя с размаху попыталась вылететь на свою орбиту. Она, крошка, не знала, что такие удары не могут пройти бесследно. Это тебе не легкие уколы комет или астероидов. Это даже не тяготение Юпитера или Урана. Такие мощные толчки сносят окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Сзади, словно крепким канатом, тянула Гея. Она не нарочно, она и сама была готова улететь куда подальше. Но гравитация – поганая штука, заставит сделать то, чего не хочешь.  
Удар разбороздил не только поверхности. Мощная волна дошла до самих ядер, заставляя их дрожать и мучительно балансировать на грани взрыва. Эта дрожь заставила прогнуться магнитные поля, раздербанила в клочья кору, выплеснула бурными цунами лаву. Гея стонала на всю систему, Тейя сжалась в единый комок, сдерживая рыдания.  
Между сестрами протянулась невидимая нить притяжения. С размаху Тейя зашла на первый оборот вокруг Геи. Ей все еще казалось, что она вот-вот пролетит дальше, мимо, и снова унесется в холод и мрак.  
Она обернулась к Гее одним боком – тем самым, израненным.  
  
 **Тейя** : Смотри, что ты сделала.  
 **Гея** : Я?!  
 **Тейя** : А кто же? Не тянула бы так сильно – разошлись бы миром.  
 **Гея** : Да как… Как ты смеешь?! Это ты не слушала Солнце! Это ты летела на меня прямым ходом! Да если бы не папенька, мы бы обе сейчас разорвались в клочья!  
 **Тейя** : Это ты притянула меня! Это ты не затормозила, когда тебе сказало Солнце! Это ты! Ты! Ты! Тыыыыыы!.. _(Тейя рыдает в голос, растекаясь лавой)_  
 **Гея** : Не плачь! Только не плачь! Пожалуйста! Ну не плачь, Тейя, девочка моя! _(Гея ласково протягивает к ней свои магнитные поля. Превозмогая собственную боль в лавовой ране, она пытается утешить сестру)_  
 **Тейя** _(дергается на привязи)_ : Отстань!  
 **Гея** : Не отстану.  
  
След от удара на Гее пролил море лавы. Она булькала, шипела, не хотела застывать. Обжигающие волны внахлест гуляли по прибрежным скалам, слизывая и растапливая их. Планета изнемогла от жара. Если раньше он умещался внутри, укрывал ядро и, в общем-то, не приносил никаких неудобств, то сейчас он затронул половину поверхности. Туда, куда не попала сама лава, доходила температура. От нее испарялись все жидкости, вулканы дрожали и извергались невпопад. Вокруг планеты образовалась густая плотная атмосфера, состоящая из ядовитых удушающих газов.  
Кое-как заглушив свои ощущения, Гея протянула свои поля Тейе. Вот кому хуже, чем мне – думала она. Столько лет вдали от Солцна! Столько лет в темноте и холоде!  
Гея считала всю информации с полей Тейи. Считала и в ужасе содрогнулась. Это Марсу или Венера протопланета могла рассказывать с бравадой о своих похождениях, но только не сестре.  
Тейя стала спутником Геи, и связь между ними усилилась. Теперь у них было время долго и нежно баловаться своими полями и силами, трогать и задевать друг друга.  
Ядро Геи сжалось, когда она прочувствовала удар кометы, который произошел еще в поясе Койпера. Она словно на себе ощутила этот резкий укол, глубоко пронзающий поверхность и заходящий почти в самый центр. До сих пор след от него украшал бок Тейи. Сестра вела по нему своим полем, пытаясь залечить. Рядом торчали ошметки разломов. На них не хватало лавы и они по-прежнему саднили. Тейя кривилась и отворачивала их от планеты. В темноте эти разломы болели меньше, чем на Солнце.  
А при таком развороте Гее доставалось еще одно море лавы – зеркало ее собственного. Только чуть менее глубокое.  
  
 **Тейя** : Не трожь меня!  
 **Гея** : Я не могу не трогать. Тебе же больно.  
 **Тейя** : От тебя еще больней! Пусти!  
 **Гея** : Нет. _(Гея внезапно осознала, что главная теперь – она)._  
 **Тейя** : Да за что ты меня так?!  
 **Гея** : Ни за что, просто так.  
 _Гея провела полем по морю лавы. По самой поверхности. Тейя вздрогнула_  
 **Гея** _(шепотом)_ : Не бойся.  
 **Тейя** _(дерзко вздернув поля)_ : Еще чего! Ты-то точно не страшней Плутона и кометы!  
 **Гея** _(улыбаясь разломами)_ : Конечно…  
  
 _Поле Геи скользит по чужой лаве, проходит по берегам и кратерам. Нежная волна тепла заливает всю поверхность. В легких облаках Тейи образуются сияния. Гея любуется, утробно урчит, возвращает поля на себя и незаметно проводит ими по своим разломам. Она замечает, как поле Тейи тянется за ней, стремится коснуться чужой поверхности. Но не дает ей этого сделать.  
Собственное поле Гея направляет сразу в две стороны: один луч идет в море Геи, заходит до самого дна, закручивает лаву водоворотом. Гея распахивает свои поля, захватывает несколько астероидов. Переквалифицировавшись в метеориты, они жалкими обломками рушаться на целую поверхность планеты. Гея стонет: каждый удар отдается в море лавы. Планета пускает штормы и землетрясения, извивается и крутится быстрей, стремясь не потерять ни капли удовольствия, смешенного с болью.  
Второй луч поля идет к Тейе. Теперь он заходит спицей внутрь лавы. Несмотря на сопротивление, Гея целенаправленно доходит до ядра, вызывая взрыв ощущений внутри своей сестры. Дернувшееся ядро распаляет магниты Тейи, которые наконец-то дотягиваются до Геи.  
Переплетясь, поля двух сестер пронзают насквозь их обеих. Лава растекается, замазывая болезненные трещины. Когда обе приходят в себя, от ран не остается и следа. Тяжело дыша вулканами и гейзерами, они продолжают свой устоявшийся путь по орбите вокруг Солнца._  
  
 **Солнце** : Хороши, да?  
 **Богиня Гея** : Да, еще как… Они ведь сестры?  
 **Солнце** : Уже не совсем… Кажется, Гея вполне похожа на заботливую мамашу…  
 **Богиня Гея** : Конечно. Ты же знал, чьими именами крестишь детей…  
 _Богиня, удобно устроившись на Черной Дыре, откидывается назад, разводит колени, позволяя своей дочери, титаниде Тейе, с комфортом разлечься на звездном рукаве и продолжить жадные ласки._


	2. Кольца Сатурна

Протопланетный диск сгущался комками на десяти орбитах. На шестой орбите газо-пылевое облако медленно концентрировалось в густой рыхлый шар. Пятая орбита могла похвастаться его братом-близнецом. Чихая и шурша, шары двигались почти синхронно, облетая молодое Солнце. Оно, прищурившись, с гордостью наблюдало за своими «детьми».  
Гравитационные усилия закружили пыль, концентрируя тяжелые вещества. Металлическое ядро, компактное и горячее, тянуло к себе остатки пыли. Остатки газа двигались к Солнцу. Твердые тела захватывали все обломки подряд, словно соревнуясь между собой: кто больше? кто быстрее?  
Ближе к Солнцу вещества было меньше, небольшие планеты формировались в каменные шары, испещренные рваными лавовыми потоками и вулканическими жерлами. Рельеф не успевал формироваться, разрушаемый от каждого внутреннего толчка и каждой приливной волны: то ли Солнца, то ли соседней планеты.  
Чуть дальше более самостоятельные протопланеты постепенно набирали вес. На бешеной скорости они подхватывали все новые и новые осколки. Те, что покрупней, оказывались притянутыми на орбиты вокруг самих планет. Раскаленные куски из камня, пыли и газа образовывали будущие системы спутников.  
  
Шестого Солнце назвало Сатурном: в честь одного из богов золотого века. Молодой планет был горд и бодро сверкал золотистыми боками. Его брат, мощный красавец Юпитер, тоже крестник знаменитого бога, хмыкал и ревниво приглядывался к «сопернику». Оба были одинаково большие и амбициозные.  
Юпитер, шевеля полями и загибая облака, считал сатурнианские спутники: раз, два, пять, десять… Затем перешел к своим. В ход пошли облака другого полушария: пять, десять, двенадцать! Двенадцать! У него больше! Он довольно крутанулся на излишней скорости.  
– Сатурн, а сколько у тебя спутников?  
– А, не знаю. Не считал. А что?  
– Да просто, любопытно. У меня двенадцать! А вот у Урана всего-то пять!  
– Ну и что?  
– Да ничего! Это же круто – иметь кучу спутников!  
– Чем же круто?  
– Ну как… Ими играть можно! Они такие.. Ласковые… А еще они – свидетельство твоей мощи, власти, размера…  
– Спутниками меряемся? – хмыкнул уязвленный Сатурн. Он уже давно посчитал свои: их было всего девять, а один обладал странной особенностью: разноцветными полушариями, благодаря которым его часто принимали за два разных спутника.  
– Можно еще размером. У тебя диаметр сколько?  
– Ээээ.. Не мерил. Оно мне как-то неинтересно.  
– Хм. Дай-ка гляну. – Юпитер примерился к брату. – Явно меньше, чем у меня, – даже здесь перещеголял и радостно, самодовольно фырчал. – Но зато побольше, чем у Нептуна.  
– Да ну? Кстати, а почему его так зовут – Нептун? – Сатурн, затронутый за самое живое, решил быстро перевести тему.  
– Хы. За голубой цвет.  
– Голубой? Он же синий.  
– Ну, кому синий, кому голубой. Волны световые почти одинаково отражаются. В общем, бог такой есть, как раз такую сине-голубую стихию любит.  
– А, понятно. – И Сатурн полетел дальше мимо Юпитера.  
  
Размером он и правда не выдался. Сатурн попытался отловить максимум вещества, чтобы подрасти хоть чуточку. Не удалось: уже все разобрали.  
Тогда он потянулся за спутниками. Пара комет прилетела, застряла на орбите, но быстро растаяла.  
Вокруг летало множество астероидов. Вот они больше всего подходили для целей спутникосоздания. Другой вопрос, что основная их масса была крошечными. А еще возле Юпитера был целый пояс астероидов: вот уже кто мог разгуляться!  
Сатурн печально ощупал своих «детишек». Да, хороши. Да, милы. Да, ласковы. Вон, Пропан тянется к нему всей сущностью, всем шаром. Сатурн проводит по нему магнитным полем, нарушая покой в коре и в легкой пушистой атмосфере. Пропан взрывается небольшим вулканом, радостно вертится, изливая в пространство волны удовольствия и счастья. Как мало ему нужно!  
Вот второй – Картер. Колючий и строгий. К нему так просто с полем не подкатишь. Приходится для начала подразнить играми с Пропаном и Гектором – еще одним здоровяком.  
Вообще Сатурну было чем гордится: все его девять спутников отличались размерами. Эх, не вовремя он забыл про это, можно было легко утереть нос Юпитеру, который захватывал пачками разную мелочевку. Число – это, конечно, хорошо, но вот качество – гораздо лучше.  
Сатурн раздвоил поле и провел им по Пропану и Гектору – они оба как раз проходили со стороны Солнца. Лучистый папаша только ухмыльнулся: его уже нисколько не беспокоило поведение детей, в конце концов, оно и само периодически грешило развратом с ближайшей малышней. А про то, как оно наблюдает за гармоничными играми двух Сириусов, Солнце предпочитало молчать.  
Раззадоренный Пропан крутился вокруг оси, выплескивая бурю эмоций гейзерами и вулканами. Напротив него, на следующей орбите выстроился Гектор. Расстояние между спутниками небольшое: ударная волна от выброса лавы дошла до Гектора, он вздрогнул от толчка. Сатурн, хитро прищурив полосы, потянулся полями ко второму спутнику.  
Крупные, значительно крупнее соседских, они оба разом откликнулись на его притяжение. Если Пропан готов был соскочить с орбиты и, как безумный, носится по системе с воплями радости, то Гектор ловко и хитроумно отвечал на прикосновения, вертясь и подставляя наиболее чувствительные впадины. Он развернул к Сатурну бок со свежей астероидной вмятиной. Планета выдохнула и чуть расширилась: не заметить такой удар, нанесенный спутнику, было не в его правилах. А все из-за того, что он отвлекся на болтовню с Юпитером.  
Гектор устроил небольшое землетрясение своей коре. Впадина от удара задрожала, и Сатурн поймал ее вибрации. Колебания отозвались в его облаках, погнали с десяток ураганов.  
Ревнивый Пропан тут же ускорился и встал между планетой и вторым спутником. Сатурнов ответ на колебания Гектора пришелся как раз на него. Пропан подхватил горячий воздух и завернулся в него, как в одеяло, из-под которого усиками высовывалось слабое магнитное поле.  
Сатурн ухмыльнулся, сжал облака, изобразил ими зигзаги. Его силы хватит на оба спутника. Да что там на оба, сзади крадется третий, суровый молчун Картер, – и его охватит планетная нежность.  
Сатурн протянул притяжение в сторону Гектора и Пропана. Густая, горячая волна прошлась по их каменным бокам.  
Пропан взвился, раскрыл атмосферу. Внутри него булькала лава, крошечное магнитное ядро вертелось на максимальной скорости. Он закрутил магнитное поле, выстрелил пару волн Сатурну. Тот подхватил, затянул в слои атмосферы.  
Гектор подставил ровный бок. Магнитное поле Сатурна скользило по нему, едва прикасаясь. Планету это злило: поле соскакивало, уходило в пустоту и где-то далеко цепляло крошечный, случайно захваченный астероид.  
Раздраженный Сатурн резко выплеснул свои силы на два спутника, совершенно забыв, что хотел обласкать еще и третий. Зато этого оказалось достаточно для удовлетворения обоих малышей: Пропан распушил атмосферу и ослабил притяжение настолько, что едва не потерял ее, а Гектор развернулся требуемой впадиной и, успокоенный, поплыл дальше по велению хозяина.  
Тяжело дыша атмосферой, Сатурн продолжил тянуть на себя спутники, уже не ожидая от них ответа. Атмосфера Пропана медленно оседала на остывающую поверхность. Она прохладным слоем ложилась на его выступы. Удовлетворенно урча, он не мог понять: что еще нужно планете? Он отдал все свое тепло, весь свой жар. В конце концов, он долго терпел, пока Сатурн натешится с остальными.  
Планета не успокаивалась. Сатурн уже забыл про Картера: тот был слишком строг, чтобы обратить на себя его внимание. А вот шаловливый Пропан слишком быстро выдохся. Сатурн потянул его на себя. От вершины мини-вулкана отвалился кусок и полетел в сторону планеты. Жадные облака поглотили его и расплавили задолго до ядра.  
Несколько осколков других вершин дернулись в сторону Сатурна, но в итоге отскочили вдоль орбиты спутника. Сатурн зарычал, выплескивая волны жара и злости.  
До Пропана медленно доходило, что остановился он слишком рано. Сила Сатурна растягивала его тело. Казалось, что каждая трещина готова разойтись под ее воздействием. Кора трещала, лава лилась густым потоком. Он попытался собраться и сжаться в комок, как делал это в период своего возникновения, но тогда планета ему помогала, а сейчас…  
Грозные ураганы в полосатых облаках выносили на поверхность атмосферы тяжелые вещества из глубины. Их цветность менялась. Несчастный спутник с ужасом наблюдал за разозленной планетой. Он ослабил свою хватку и потерял еще кусок. Тот полетел в облака Сатурна.  
Взвившись, Пропан наконец осознал, что происходит. Он моментально подсобрал свое разваливающееся тело, стянул, словно тугим жгутом, готовые отскочить куски. Он закрутился вокруг оси быстрее, подтягивая к магниту-ядру мантию и кору.  
Активизация испуганного спутника вовсе не понравилась планете. Сатурн с еще большим остервенением дернул его на себя. Дернул успешно. Спутник стал медленно разваливаться. Сначала растрескалась кора, затем, постепенно застывая, кусками отлетала мантия. Тяжелое ядро держалось дольше всех. Его магниты жалобно протянулись к Сатурну: «За что?!»  
Да ни за что.  
Захотелось.  
Сатурн ухватил последние остатки магнитного поля Пропана и окончательно развалил его.  
Вот теперь все хорошо. Теперь можно расслабится.  
  
Осколки Пропана распластались по орбите, образовав тонкое кольцо. притяжение Сатурна растягивало их и мельчило. Когда Сатурн в следующий раз пересекся с Юпитером, тот даже отвлекся от захвата очередного астероида: до того его впечатлило шикарное широкое кольцо, охватывающее тело брата.  
– И давно ты окольцованный ходишь? – деланно фыркнул Юпитер. Однако это не обмануло Сатурн: он понял, что отвоевал солидную долю уважения и зависти.  
– Недавно.  
– Как же тебе… кхм… удалось?  
– Я спутник съел. Пропана.  
– Оу.  
Юпитер не нашелся, что сказать. Его собственные спутники боязливо поежились: они-то прекрасно помнили, каков был веселый здоровяк Пропан. Если уж таких едят…  
Юпитер покосился на Ганимеда. Бывший планетезималь, посчитавший для себя более выгодным устроится спутником, недовольно отворачивался. Он ловил боком мелкие астероиды, украшая свою поверхность на потеху Юпитеру. И тут – на тебе! – ни за что его могут съесть. Юпитер представил себе, как, осколок за осколком, развалится каменный малыш. Как его кора разойдется, выпуская горячие внутренности. Как эти внутренности будут зажеваны Большим Красным Пятном, этим ненасытным вечным вихрем.  
Юпитер содрогнулся. Нет уж, к черту кольца, он не каннибал. С ужасом он наблюдал горделивое движение жестокого брата, стараясь не показать перед ним своего страха.  
  
Сатурн тронул полем Гектора. Тот панически задергался, взорвал пару вулканов. Сатурн хмыкнул. Отлично, так и надо. Второе поглощение прошло еще лучше первого. Гектор извивался, дрожал, доставляя неимоверное удовольствие хозяину. Его пляска смерти заставила Сатурн выдать серию полярных сияний на полюсе. Солнечные вихри были попыткой папаши-звезды удержать зверя, но ребенок-гигант предпочел их не понять. Солнце хмыкнуло и остудило огромную дозу вещества, демонстрируя крупное черное пятно. Оно удерживало его, лаская края протуберанцами, и примеряясь к пустому пространству на орбитах близлежащих каменных малышей: удовольствие-удовольствием, а зазря пинать их не стоит.  
Гектор стал вторым кольцом. Наблюдая за ними, перешептывались Нептун и Уран. Они и сами разрушили несколько крошек-астероидов, случайно залетевших в их зону притяжения, но то астероиды, а это – крупнейшие спутники…  
  
Нечетное число – нехорошо. Сатурн и сам не понял, откуда он вытащил эту премудрость. Но колючему Картеру жить оставалось недолго.  
  
– Все правильно, – пробурчал бог Сатурн. – Это жертва. Я люблю жертвы. Система создана, я благословил одну из планет. Я принял его жертву.  
– Но… – Солнце уже пожалело, что связалось с богами. Назвал бы какими-нибудь безликими именами. А что теперь?..  
– Никаких «но». Лучше заведи жизнь на Гее. Пусть эта жизнь поклоняется мне.


End file.
